Gravity falls summer break
by Fangmastercoalition
Summary: Wendy has been gone in new York for three years now and she hasn't seen anyone in gravity falls for years. then her college friends suggest they go their, Things at home have changed. Things get weird and the people around her are more than they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Summer break  
Chapter 1  
Wendy

I've been gone at college for 3 years now. University of New York was pretty cool, I got to study business as well as I got to do a self learning thing and I learned more about trees and ways to reduce deforestation. I'm probably going to work at my Uncle's wood chopping business which he conveniently moved a branch (get it?) to Gravity Falls and I thought with my heritage I would do a good job in it. While in New York I got a job helping people move stuff out of their apartments to help keep me active in the city as well as I went to a few rock concerts. My dad listened to a lot of metal and thrash when he was a teen so I grew up around it, but until now I didn't realize how good it was with the guys who covered the bands my dad loved like Metallica, Iron Maiden, and his favorite one Slayer, though I personally like Anthrax the most, in fact I ran into a guy named Scott Ian at one of these concerts, he looked to be in his 50s and knew a lot about the origins about the big 4 (Metallica, Anthrax, Megadeth, and slayer) and we talked all night about rock and roll. He gave me his number and told me to call or text when I ever wanted to hangout, maybe meet up and get a drink. When I got back I looked up the name Scott Ian and discovered that he was part of Anthrax, the one who started it in fact. It was the end of the semester and I was heading to my dorm when 2 of my friend walked up and said " Hey Wendy! How's it going!" That was Blake, he's a tall bulky guy with black hair who also loves rock, and next to him was Taylor, he was a short guy with red hair like mine just really curly with glasses. Blake loves to joke about Taylor's hair and him not having a soul. I said" I'm doing just fine, tired from the concert last night and then studying for the final today" then Taylor said "We were just playing vanguard when we should of been studying." Blake sprung in " Hey! We did study, just not very long" I just said "You nerds with your cards, you guys remind me of my friend back home." Now that I think about it, I haven't called him in a while, should probably do that today. We got to the dorm and Blake asked if I was planning on going to Gravity Falls. I said I didn't plan. Blake said " Well there's a big vanguard tournament in Oregon and we'd like to see your hometown, as well as we got some things there we wanna check out". I looked at him curiously and say "Sure, I mean if you want." Blake smiled and said "Great! We'll be leaving in 2 days so pack up and we'll be leaving." I nodded, waved, and went to pack. I decided to call my dad and told him to prepare for me coming home, then I called Stan and then Mabel " OHHHHHH MY GOD WEN WEN! YOUR FINALLY COMING HOME!" She screamed. I covered my ears and said "Yep, please don't tell Dipper, I want to surprise him." "Okay, but you make sure to scare him real good! I've got to go, Stan needs help, bye!" She said as she hung up. The trip took a few days as it did last time, when we got there I told them to drop me off at the end of the road. I walked to the shack and as I was getting close I saw a blonde haired girl walked in that looked familiar. I walked in the shack and said "Guess who?!" It was then that I saw Dipper over the counter kissing Pacifica Northwest.

 **Hi, I'm new to writing stories and I'm hoping that I can improve, this first chapter is just set up for some things I wanna do with these characters. I'm the writer and my friend edits it and makes sure grammer and spelling are good. We hope you like it and we would love to get ideas and we will love getting constructive criticism. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer break

Chapter 2

Dipper

School has been a pain ever since Wendy and her friends graduated. The only friends I have at school are 2 guys named josh and kaleb. Josh is a skinny blonde who's really good at diving and kaleb is a short fat kid with black hair and glasses. We like to play a game called vanguard. It gives us something to do during lunch and something to put my mind on besides my research and my lack of sleep. Alongside Josh and Kaleb I still have my sister and my girlfriend Pacifica, yes that Pacifica. We've been dating for almost 2 years, it'll be our anniversary in a few days, it's a good relationship, we'll be doing something special and I'm hoping to surprise her. As school ended I ran home to get ready for work, I'll need as much money as possible, but as I was leaving the ground a nicely dressed kid along with 2 football players came up " so it's your 2nd anniversary with Pacifica, correct?" I just nodded then he said "well I'm going to need you to keep treating her well, I might just be her half brother but I still want you to take care of her. If you don't you'll have to deal with me and the full force of the northwest family, but still I congratulate you for lasting this long with her. Good day!" He left and I just stood there, that guy was the child of an affair her dad had with a queen in another country. He's kept in the U.S. for protection. Pacifica treated him really we when he shown up a few years ago and they're really close. I just kept going to the shack and when I got there I went to my room and I heard a voice behind me say " and where do you think your going?" I looked and it was my 2 grunkles. I turned and said " to my room, did you guys need something?" They replied yes and tossed me a letter. I opened it and it was about 500 dollars in bills. I asked "what? What's this for?" They said "your second anniversary, its in a few days and we know how hard you've been working so we thought that you deserve a bonus, now make it something extra special" they said as they walked away. I put the money in my wallet and went to change into some work clothes. Since the bill incident gravity falls became a lot more of a tourist destination. The shack itself becoming a prime destination. Since then we started to where uniforms. I went through the grind of work and after we closed I took a shower and started making reservations. I made reservations to the best restaurant in town. I also grabbed some flashlights for a surprise after that. I couldn't wait for the day to come

SKIP 2 DAYS

The day is here. I've got everything ready. I'm waiting at the counter of the closed mystery shack for her. I hear someone walk in and it's pacifica. "Hey dipper!" She says excitedly. I lean over the counter and as we kiss another person walks in and says "guess who?" With an all too familiar voice.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to make a good story and a big** **inspiration** **was track and feels. I just wish it would update but if you see some similarities that's why. I hope you enjoyed the story. We were the Fangmastercoalition and we're signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer break

Chapter 3

Dipper

Why today? Why now? This day was supposed to be just Me and Pacifica, but now Wendy just dropped in after 3 years. I'm happy to see her but today was not a good day. "uuuuhhhh, hi." Wendy said awkwardly. "hi" I said, "what are you doing back here? You still had another year of college". "I'm here visit for the summer. My college friends had something to do near here and they suggested I come so they can see what I grew up around. I came to see you first since I figured you'd be happy to see me but I see you're busy with the girlfriend you never told me about" she explained. "Well it's good that your back, but Me and Pacifica have plans tonight, so I'll talk to you tomorrow or something" I said. Wendy then said "Well why don't I come with? It'll be fun and-" "NO!" Pacifica exclaimed "it's Me and Dipper's second anniversary, you can't just stop by after 3 years and expect us to let you back in no problem! You barely talked to dipper at all and just left saying I'm going to college bye! You just left him in high school. Now leave so we can get on with our date!" Wendy just went quiet. Wendy didn't think that her leaving was much of a problem. Her dad encouraged her to go and she didn't tell anyone until it was a week from college starting. " I didn't think people cared, I figured you would be proud and would except it." she explained. "I am proud for you, but you've got to give people a heads up for when you'll be gone for a long chunk of time." Dipper said "Now we gotta go, We have reservations to Thompson's new 5 star restaurant.". "Wait, thompson has a restaurant?" Wendy asked "Yep" I replied "a lot has happened and you should check on some of your friends" I said as we were leaving "Gravity falls is changing and you should get used to it.". Wendy just stared at us as we were leaving. I feel sorry for her but today is something special. As we got there Thompson welcomed us personally, he took us to private corner of the restaurant. We ordered and got our food really quick. Pacifica ordered a small steak with a salad and I ordered a bacon burger with fries. "Why did we come here if your just going to eat something you can get everywhere?" Pacifica asked. I replied "because Thompson is an awesome cook and we're close to where we're going next." And Pacifica asked "where is that exactly" I then said "you'll find out". As we finished eating and got ready to pay Thompson came up and said "Don't worry about paying you guys, it's on the house. It is thanks to you guys my restaurant is such a success. With miss northwest coming the day we opened along with the hero himself! You guys have a great night, I have to get back to work" I then said "Thanks a lot man, by the way Wendy is back for the summer, you should say hi." He looked surprised "yeah I probably should" he said walking to the kitchen. I grabbed Pacifica's hand and took her out of the restaurant. We walked hand in hand to the woods. She asked where we were going and I said to wait. We hiked through the woods until we reached the top of a hill and sat down Pacifica then asked "so we're sitting on a hill? That's how we're spending our anniversary?" I just said yep and in 10 seconds we should be seeing what we came here to see." And as soon as I finished my sentence the meteor shower started. Me and ford picked up on it months ago and we figured it was on our anniversary. I prepared for it and now it's here. I looked at Pacifica and she was crying. "My god dipper, How did you know about this?" I explains how I knew about it. She leaned on me and we watched to the end of it. We just walked to her house and she just grabbed me into a very deep kiss. We stayed there for a few minutes. After we were done with the steamy parts we hugged and she said "I love you dipper, I love you so much" I said I love you too and I grabbed a wrapped box from my pocket. Pacifica opened it and it was a metal ring. I told her to push the button and when she did an energy shield enveloped her. I said "it'll protect you from almost anything" we hugged and I headed home. When I got there I changed and when I got into bed my phone rang and I answered "hello?" It was tambry and she said "hey Dipper? Can you come over tomorrow? I need help with my baby." I said yeah " thanks, I'll see you then" she hung up and I finally tried going to sleep, and as usual not much success hearing the constant laughing of that damned triangle.

 **Hey guys, we hoped you like this chapter. We both like wendip and dipcifica, so we're hoping to include both. this has been the fangmastercoalition, signing out.**


End file.
